


Komahina Ghoul Au

by Preppycat



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Anime, BL, Despair, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual relationship, Floof, Fluff, Gay, Ghoul, Hinakoma - Freeform, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Tokyo Ghoul AU, danganronpa - Freeform, ghoul au, hajime gets hungry, hajime is a ghoul, hajimexnagito, i break the fourth wall a lot lol, sdr2 - Freeform, slowburn, tokyo ghoul - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 18,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Hajime is hungry and picks the wrong person to try and eat.Republishing from my Wattpad account
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	1. Target Aquired

Let's just be blunt about it-Hajime Hinata was starving. Having not eaten in such a long time, he was itching for something-no, someone to eat. He had yet to reach the point where he had gone feral but a couple more days and he would be there.

Trying to bite back the intense pain in his gut, he continued to wipe down the counter of the coffee shop he worked at. It was a particularly slow time of the day; there were only a few stray customers around the shop.

'Maybe I can eat one of them...'

As far as he knew, he was the only ghoul who worked there; all of his co-workers were human. They were a close-knit group, the humans of the coffee shop of course. Hajime however, had no interest in anything like that. No, that was wrong; he was afraid that if he got close to them he would end up losing it and hurting one of them. He couldn't do that. As much as he hated to admit it, he had ending up developing a liking to his quirky fellow employees. 

Now, Hajime normally had a place he could go to to get some meat so he didn't actually have to hurt anyone but they were shut down for a couple of days due to some personal issue he knew nothing about. He hated the thought of actually having to kill someone himself but let's face it, he's desperate.

The only remaining inquiry was who and how.

'I'll just find a way to get the next stranger that walks in here...'

And, for the purposes of this story, the little bell above the door sang out gently as the door was pushed open. Hajime watched out of the corner of his eye as a white-haired bright-eyed boy steps through the door and makes his way towards the front corner. 

Hajime considers him. 

'Seems gullible. He works.'

Hajime walks behind the cash register, offering him a polite smile. "Welcome, what can I get for you?"

He watches hungrily as the white-haired boy studies the menu seriously, thinking. What would be the best way to capture him? A good way to lure him in.

As the boy makes eye contact with Hajime, he decides. Perhaps he can ask him out for later this evening and attack him then.

"Hello, sorry, I'd just like a chai latte, if it's not too much of an inconvenience." He says politely. Hajime smiles.

"Not an inconvenience at all, it'd be my pleasure. Could I get a name for the order?" He replies.

"Um, Nagito Komaeda?"

Hajime messily writes his name on the cup, discreetly adding a little heart next to his name. He desperately hoped this angle would work on this 'Komaeda', he seemed gullible enough. 

"Four seventy-nine." 

Nagito dug into the pocket of his long olive-green jacket and pulled out a five-dollar bill. Hajime easily made the appropriate change and directed Nagito to the other end of the counter for when his drink would be ready. 

Hajime turned and started making the boy's drink. 

'It's been so long since I've ever flirted with anyone, what if I do it wrong? Maybe I should just be blunt and say what, hey, wanna go out tonight? Should I just do that...?'

He sneaks a glance at the curious boy bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited patiently for his drink. He's kind of cute, actually.

Hajime puts the lid on his drink and brings it over to him. "Here, Komaeda." He says, holding it out to him. Komaeda takes it, his fingers briefly brushing against his.

"Thank you, er..."

"Hajime Hinata."

"Hinata." 

Nagito turns to walk away but before he can get away, Hajime calls after him. "Wait!"

Komaeda turns with a curious look on his face. Hajime forces a blush.

"Did you....I'm sorry I've never done this before, uh...did you, did you wanna go out tonight, or something?" He mutters, staring at the ground. Komaeda smiles brightly.

"That's a wonderful idea! I'll give you my number so you can tell me where to meet you later~" He replies.

'...and you just signed your death warrant.' Hajime thinks bitterly, holding his phone out to him. Nagito gingerly takes it in his thin hands to input his number.

"Just a moment~"

Hajime watches the cheery boy type his number in his cell; unknowing it would only be there until morning with Hajime's murderous plan. A part of him felt bad for doing this to such an innocent, cute boy but he didn't feel like he had many options. 

"There we go. I'll see you this evening, Hinata~" Komaeda says finally, handing back his phone.

"I get off work at six." Hajime replies.

================================================================================

Hajime had two ideas to kill Nagito and they both involved at least one of them getting drunk. Option number one-Hajime pretends to get drunk and has Nagito chase after him in some alley where he'll then attack him. But, it's hard to pretend to be drunk; his body doesn't react well to alcohol making option number two the better choice. 

Option number two-he gets Nagito super drunk, offers to help him home and attacks him then. Hajime had decided on option two, and had already asked Nagito to meet him at some pub. He looked at his watch as he shuffled his feet; waiting for Komaeda to show up. He was due any minute, in fact.

'hurry up, I'm hungry...'

"Hinata, I'm sorry I'm late!"

Hajime turns at the sound of the smooth, chipper voice as the white-haired boy approaches him at a rapid pace. He comes skidding to a halt, nearly colliding with Hajime; forcing Hajime to grab his arms and steady him.

"Ah, forgive me for that." Nagito pants, leaning over and trying to catch his breath.

"It's not problem at all." Hajime is quick to assure him. Nagito soon stands up straight with a faint smile on his lips. 

"Then, shall we go inside?"

================================================================================

It turned out, Nagito wasn't the type to talk about himself, forcing Hinata to do most of the talking. Hajime was quite honest, talking about his likes and dislikes, interests and hobbies and so on. But it turned out, to Hajime's amusement that Komaeda was a lightweight when it came to drinking, getting drunk so easily Hajime couldn't believe his good luck.

"I'm so tired....I should really be getting home." Komaeda slurred, trying to stand on his feet but falling over, being caught by Hajime's unnatural quick reflects. 

"Hey, Komaeda, I think I should help you home..." He says hesitantly.

"How...kind of you..." Komaeda mumbles, leaning into him. Wow, this was way easier than Hajime had originally planned for.

After paying the bill, Hajime gently slings Komaeda's arm over his shoulder and helps him out of the restaurant.


	2. Taking Him Home

"You're so kind, Hinataaaaaaaa." Komaeda slurred as Hajime gently guided him down the street, all the while, scanning their surroundings for a good spot to kill Nagito. "Thank you for caring for...trash like me..."

"You're not trash, Komaeda." Hajime replied absentmindedly. There's no answer from Komaeda but there is a drastic increase of weight on Hajime's side. Hajime turns sharply at the sudden change to examine Nagito. 

'oh, he passed out. That's....extremely convenient for me.'

He carefully takes the sleeping Komaeda in his arms, bridal style, and continues walking. 

'well, what now? should I just carry him to an alley and eat him there, or...'

Hajime looks down at the sleeping person in his arms. Komaeda certainly was way lighter than he looked. He seemed so...weak and fragile...kind of like, if a breeze was too strong he'd easily be knocked over.

His face looked so peaceful and he smelt so good. Hajime wondered if he was having a nice dream. 

'what am I even thinking?!' he silently chides himself. 

Hajime walks in silence, the sleeping Komaeda still nestled comfortably in his arms. A light breeze of hair blew by, ruffling Nagito's hair and blowing his scent directly in Hajime's face. Hajime in turn, turns his head sharply, trying to block it out. 

'what am I doing...'

Hajime didn't even care as much anymore. Despite his intense hunger, he just wanted to go home. And if he wanted that he'd have to take Komaeda with him. 

With an extremely-unnecessary sigh, Hajime trudges onward towards his apartment; giving up on eating Komaeda in the back of some alley. 

================================================================================

Hajime opens the door to his apartment, carrying the still-sleeping Komaeda in his arms. He kicks the door shut behind them.

He takes a moment, standing in the front hall, staring at Nagito, taking in his soft locks, pale skin, and skinny frame. 

'he is actually kinda cute.' He thinks casually.

He continues on further into his home, carrying him into his bedroom with a large sigh. He lays him out on his bed. He takes off Komaeda's shoes and socks, listening to him snore softly. 

"What kind of weak-ass ghoul am I?" Hajime mutters as he leaves the bedroom, shutting the lights off behind him.

He flops down lazily on the couch, desperately trying to ignore the aching hunger in his stomach. He buries his head in his hands, shaking his head.

He didn't kill him. He couldn't. Why couldn't he kill Komaeda?! Why did he care for him, bring him home and give him his bed?! He was so so hungry...so why didn't he?!

He slides down into a laying-down position, shutting his eyes.

'This is stupid.'

================================================================================

Hajime is awakened by the sound of pounding on his door. With a loud groan, the sleepy ghoul rolls to his feet and pads over the door. He opens it and on the other side of the door is his friend Chiaki, holding a damp, brown paper bag.

"Hey Hey Hajime." She says, holding it out to them. He feels his eyes start to redden just smelling the delicious odor coming from the bag.

"Thank you, Chiaki." He gasps, snatching the bag out of his hand. Chiaki laughs softly.

"Anyways, we're open again, so you can drop by whenever you need some. Now, there's only a little bit here so I'll bring by some more later." She continues.

"Yeah, sure." Hajime mutters absentmindedly, already tearing into the bag. 

"...I'd love to stay and chat but I have more deliveries to make." She sighs.

"Good luck." He replies. Chiaki offers him one last smile before turning and walking back down the hall. Hajime shuts the door behind her and returns to the couch. He reaches in and starts eating, finally getting to soothe the ache in his gut.

He's so lost in thought he doesn't hear Komaeda stirring in his room. He doesn't hear him put his socks and shoes on, doesn't hear him exit the room.

What he does hear, however, is the cry of shock and fear he makes as he sees the red-eyed Hajime in the midst of his meal. 

================================================================================

The bag falls from Hajime's hands as red and black eyes meet grey-green ones. They stare at each other for a moment. 

He watches as Komaeda's body starts trembling and he stumbles backwards; nearly tripping. 

'....he's scared of me. And rightfully so, I guess....'

Hajime slowly moves to his feet, worried that any sudden movement would further scare him. Komaeda's eyes wrap around himself, seeming to have moved from shaking to completely still. 

'what does someone even say in a situation like this?'

"Uh...good morning, Komaeda. Did you sleep well?" He says finally. Komaeda shakes his head slightly, still in disbelief before he spins on his heel and runs down the hall. A moment later, he hears the door to his room slam shut.

With a slightly-annoyed sigh, Hajime runs after him.


	3. A Shocking Revolution

The only thought on Nagito's mind was 'I got to contact headquarters and report a ghoul.'

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket as he locked the door to Hajime's room, he mentally slapped himself.

'Fool! What kind of ghoul investigator goes out with a ghoul thinking he's just some human!? What kind of idiot goes out without a weapon?!'

"Oi, Komaeda, I just wanna talk!" Hajime continued to call from the other side of the door.

'He's definitely gonna kill me now that I know, such is the nature of savage creatures like ghouls. I can't fight him without my weapon. What should I do...?"

"Komaeda, please!" Hajime continues to shout, pounding away at the door.

Komaeda ignores him; instead opting to mess around with his cell phone.

'Dammit, there's no reception here! What am I supposed to do now?!'

"I'm not gonna hurt you if that's what you're wondering..." Hajime sighed.

Nagito shoves his phone back in his pocket, trying to come up with a plan. Hajime sounded like he had nothing but innocent intentions; he hadn't attempted to attack him last night when he was so vulnerable after all...but, such is the common deception of a ghoul.

"If you don't come out, I'm knocking down the door. I have no problems damaging my own property." Hinata warns.

Nagito quickly weigh his options. Do nothing and Hinata busts down the door or open the door and face him with a brave face. He would end up seeing Hajime either way so, much like Hajime did last night, he decided on option number two.

Nagito slowly walks over to the door, unlocks it and carefully opens it to come face to face with the concerned ghoul.

He notes that Hajime seemed to have cleaned himself up on the way to the bedroom, no traces of his meal on or around him. Even his eyes had returned to their greenish-tannish colour.

"Hinata-kun, forgive me, it was rude for me to barricade myself in your room like that after you were so kind to me last night." He mumbles, discreetly checking his phone to see if he had service yet.

Hajime shrugged in response. "I mean, it's not like your actions weren't justified. Any human in their right mind would be shocked and horrified after seeing something so unsightly." He replies, trying his best to sound casual.

"While I'm on the subject thank you for caring for me last night and welcoming me into your home."

Hajime clenched his teeth, annoyed. Was this guy a complete idiot?! Could he not see that Hajime had only done that for a quick easy meal?! How dense could one motherfucker be?!

"Oh, uh, it was no problem." He replies awkwardly, scratching at the back of his neck absentmindedly.

Nagito stole another glance at his phone. Aha, service finally! Now he could contact HQ and have Hajime taken care of!

...But...

He noticed how Hinata watched him worriedly, carefully gauging his reactions to every word he spoke. This was a considerate and kind ghoul, something Nagito didn't even know could exist! It would be a shame to destroy something so curious and hopeful.

However, no. This was a killer, a cannibalistic killer, someone Nagito in good conscious could not let off the hook.

Hajime sighs. "Look, I'm not...a bad guy. Probably. Ya know....well..." He struggled with the right words to say. Komaeda is a good guy...

Komaeda's eyes narrow. "You say you're not a bad guy yet you kill and eat people, hm?" 

Hinata's eyes widen. Where in the hell did that aggression come from?! 

"I don't kill-"

"Oh really? Then why'd you take me out so suddenly? If not to have some food." He challenges. 

Hinata feels like he's drowning. What to say, how to explain...

"Please, listen to me, Komaeda-kun. Yes, that was the original intention. My shipment of food had been delayed and before you asked, no they weren't killed by ghouls either these are people who volunteer their bodies to feed ghouls when they die (I don't want Hinata and his frens to be bad guys so lets pretend this is plausible) so I don't need to kill anyone. I was a desperate idiot so yes, that was the plan. But I couldn't in good conscious do it. That should be obvious, please!" 

Hajime squeezed his eyes shut as he concluded his speech, anxiously awaiting his response. 

Nagito took a moment to take in the desperate ghoul standing in front of him. He had a point, he had a multitude of opportunities to kill him, that had to say something, right? He tucks his phone back into his pocket.

This couldn't just be some trick, right? No one could act this good...

He lays a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hajime slowly opens his eyes to look at the human. They stare at each other in silence for a moment before Komaeda finally speaks.

"Ah, what kind of a trashy, weak ghoul investigator am I to not report a ghoul right in front of me?" He sighs.

'He's a dove? Man, I'm so bad at picking targets...'

"Well, Mr. ghoul investigator, what kind of ghoul doesn't go after a vulnerable human." Hajime chuckles darkly. Komaeda doesn't react.

"Okay, I'm not gonna turn you in just yet, but this doesn't mean I trust you! I'm gonna keep a close, watchful eye on you and the moment you step out of line, you're dead, understand, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda threatens, eyes shinning.

Hajime sighs. That's fair. But still, why is this dove showing him mercy?!

"I understand. Thank you, Komaeda."


	4. Tell Your Story Walking

HAJIME POV

"Well, um, Komaeda-san, would you like some coffee or something?" I ask cautiously. He shakes his head, heading towards the door.

"No, I best be getting to work. I'll be back later to check on you, so don't do anything stupid." He replies tightly. I bow my head slightly.

"Um, thanks for sparing me." I mumble. He hesitates, angling his head towards me. 

"Do you really see it that way?"

"What do you mean?" 

He fully faces me once again with a slightly bewildered expression. "You say that as if I attacked you, you'd die right away. You do know how to fight, right Hinata-kun?" He questions, inclining his head. 

I shrug helplessly. "I've...never really had a reason to."

"You've never had an investigator after you?"

"Huh...I guess not." I reply wondrously. He starts stepping closer to me and I automatically tense. 

"You integrate into society so well. Tell me, how do you do it?"

His face is inches from mine now and I naturally redden. "Uhhh, shouldn't you be getting to work?" 

"In a minute. First tell me." He demands. 

"I, uh, just act naturally. I don't really draw attention to myself I guess." I laugh nervously.

"Such a simple answer."

"Ah...I'm sorry?"

Komaeda brushes down his shirt a few times, getting some lint off. "You fooled an actual investigator. That's incredible! We could really use someone talented like you at the HQ." He says with some excitement. I blink.

"I'm not talented in the slightest. Besides, don't you think it's not that smart to have a ghoul working somewhere that exists to take their kind out?" I point out. 

"I suppose. But you claim to be a 'good one', no? I'm sure we can work something out. I'd love for you to come aboard. You'd be of great use to me." He hums.

"Ah...I, um...are you really trying to offer me a job?" I stammer. He pats my shoulder with a grin.

"I'd love for you to assist me. Consider my proposal; a ghoul on our side would help us immensely. Though I'll have to teach you how to fight first." He teases. 

"Alright, I'll think about it..." I respond reluctantly. He brightens.

"Marvelous! I'll return here at five pm sharp. And I prefer jasmine tea please."

He pats me one final time before taking his leave.

================================================================================

NAGITO POV

"There you are, Fluffy Hair. You're late." The voice of my partner chirps. 

"Ah, my apologies Saihara-san but it's for such a fascinating reason!" I gush in response as I move down the hallway towards our office. His little legs hurry to catch up and match my pace to walk beside me. 

"And what, pray-tell is that?" 

"I encountered a ghoul!" 

"That doesn't sound fascinating. Just sounds like a kill on your commute to work." He replies, rolling his eyes.

"But it's so much more than that! This was a genuinely good guy, I was utterly entranced! Saihara-san you have got to meet him! In fact, I'm going back to his apartment right after work, accompany me!"

"What makes this a good ghoul? You know there's no such thing."

I rapidly tell him the story of last night to this morning, including everything I know about Hinata and his lifestyle. I struggle to draw in breath when I finish due to how fast I was talking.

We arrive in front of our office and Saihara-san opens the door for both of us. His lips are pursed, he's unconvinced. 

"Any chance he wasn't just deceiving you though, Komaeda-san? You can never trust a ghoul" He points out. I frown at his conviction. 

"Were you not listening? He doesn't kill! He was going to kill me but he couldn't! Open your ears, Saihara-san." I insist, taking a seat at my desk. Saihara-san furrows his brow. "In fact, I offered him a position here! He knows ghouls well, he's a good guy and he integrated into human life so well, I'd love his assistance in my tough cases." I continue to ramble.

"Hold on a second," Saihara-san says, holding up his index finger, "you offered some strange ghoul a job here?! Even putting aside the fact that he's a ghoul you don't offer a job to someone you just met."

"Yeah, but it's a fan-fiction so it's perfectly logical, no?"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing."

Saihara-san collapses into his chair with a loud, over-exaggerated sigh. "Please Saihara-san, come with me after work. I think you'll like him, please." I beg, trying my hand at 'puppy-dog' eyes. After a moment my partner lets out a defeated sigh.

"Fine. But I'm bringing my quinque."

I grin. "I can't say I hold that against you, Saihara-san."

================================================================================

HAJIME POV

"A ghoul investigator, huh?"

I let out a deep breath, sinking further into my seat; feeling too lazy to touch the coffee in front of me. Chiaki had finished making her necessary delivery rounds and we decided to meet up for coffee and to catch-up. I had just finished telling her the story of last night, right up to Komaeda's impromptu job offer. 

"I can't pick targets for my life. This is why I'll never be able to hunt for myself." I moan, resting my head on the table. Chiaki softly ruffles my hair.

"That, and the fact it's wrong." She responds. She touches my chin and forces me to look back up at her. "Drink your coffee before it gets cold."

I reluctantly reach for the white mug in front of me and take a sip. Nice and bitter, just how I like it.

"And he offered you a job at his HQ, huh?"

"I obviously can't take it. His intentions seem to be good but that's probably just his cuteness speaking. He probably wants to dissect me or something."

"Does it at least pay well?"

"I haven't a clue about what the job offer entails. He's coming by this afternoon to discuss it.He gave me the day to consider his offer. Obviously I have to reject it but he can be so threatening as well as cute and sweet so it'll be difficult."

"Would you like me to be there as moral support? If he gets aggressive we'll be able to take him down." She offers. I smile at her.

"That would be great. And easy. I have him under the impression I'm helpless at fighting." I chuckle. Chiaki mocks surprise.

"Hajime, you're such a bad boy!"

"I know right?"

================================================================================

"What kind of tea shall I make for them?" Chiaki calls from the kitchen. I've finished sweeping out my living room, where the three of us will be sitting.

"Ah, I believe he said he hoped to have jasmine tea when he got here. I have some on the top shelf I think!" I call back, nervously smoothing down the bottom of my button-up. Goodness, why am I so anxious?

"Yep, got it! What time is he supposed to be here?"

"I believe he said five sharp."

"Ah, I hate to tell you this, Hajime, but it's four fifty-nine."

I smack my face lightly. Of course it is. 

Keep it cool, Hajime, alright, be calm...

And at that moment, there's a harsh rapping at my door.

He's here.


	5. Awkward Meeting And Contradictions

NAGITO POV

"He lives in such a normal place." Saihara-san comments incredulously. I roll my eyes at him.

"A lot of them don't live on the streets." I reply, knocking on the door. Saihara-san tightens his grip on his eggshell-white briefcase containing his quinque. 

We hear footsteps on the other side of the door and it's slowly opened by a tense and anxious-looking Hinata. "Ahaha...hey Komaeda-san..." He chuckles nervously. I smile politely back at him.

"Lovely to see you again, Hinata." I reply cheerfully. 

His green eyes shift over to Saihara-san, who was looking quite uneasy himself. His eyes scan Saihara carefully, nervously eyeing his briefcase. The timid Saihara shys away from his gaze. Hinata stares at him for another moment before commenting;

"You brought someone."

"Um, yeah, yeah I did."

His eyes travel back to me. "I didn't make enough tea."

"Ah, it's okay, I don't need any!" Saihara squeaks. I poke his shoulder.

"Why are you still on edge? Calm down." 

"Hajime? Is that him?" A feminine voice calls softly. My jaw tightens. He has someone else here?! Maybe I was wrong, he's not trustable.

"Who's that?" I question. 

"She's just my friend. Why don't you come in and meet her, she's really kind." He answers. I cock an eyebrow. "Come inside and meet her!" He insists, opening the door wider and stepping aside.

Shaking my head slightly, I step inside but Saihara stays frozen in the hallway. I turn around and shoot him a look. "Come on, Saihara!" I insist. He glares back at me.

"Please come in." Hinata chimes in quietly. 

Letting out a deep sigh, Saihara follows after me and Hinata shuts the door behind us. 

"Chiaki!" He calls out. 

"Coming." The feminine voice replies. 

A peach-haired girl breezes into the room with a tray containing several mugs and a teapot. She takes in mine and Saihara's appearance. Hinata immediately flits to her side, staring at the floor. 

The room is silent for a moment before I decide to speak up. "Um, I believe introductions are in order," I begin, "I'm Komaeda Nagito."

"Nanami Chiaki." The female says with a small smile. Hinata sighs.

"Hinata Hajime." He mutters. 

"Saihara Shuichi."

Hmmm. Everyone here is incredibly tense and nervous; afraid to make any first moves. Looks like I'm gonna have to take charge here.

"Let's sit!" I suggest, gesturing to the couches.

He has two small couches facing each other, with glass coffee table in between. Nanami-chan sets the tray down on the table before delicately seating herself on the couch; Hinata immediately plops down next to her.

I casually go and sit directly across from him, gesturing Saihara to sit next to me, which he does rather slowly.

"So," I begin, pouring myself a cup of tea, "what are your thoughts on my proposal, Hinata-kun?"

Hinata looks over at Nanami, who squeezes his arm reassuringly. He glances back at me.

"I don't think it's such a good idea...I'm sorry, Komaeda." He mumbles. My face falls.

"What? Why?"

Hinata stares at his lap. "Go on, Hajime!" Nanami encourages. He raises his head after a moment. 

"Um, Komaeda,it's....it's just too risky for me. If you just want to kill me I'll be happy to fight you but I can't be in a building full of doves." He explains sincerely. I smirk.

R E B U T T A L S H O W D O W N!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ah, no that's wrong. Are you trying to fight me? I see. Now then Hinata-kun, will you battle against me?" I tease.

He tilts his head curiously, eyes wide. "Battle...?" He repeats. 

"What are you up to, Komaeda-san?" Saihara mutters.

"Shh," I reply before turning back to Hinata, "will you be able to break through my contradictions then?" 

"What-What do you mean?!" He stammers. I lean forward, grinning.

"Well, tell me all the reasons you're against the job and i'll cut through your words." I explain. He stares back at me, concerned. "Come now, hurry up!" I urge.

"Well..," He begins, "do you really think a ghoul could work in a building full of investigators? It's suicide!"

"Of course you can. The only ones who know are me and Saihara-san. You can trust us." I insist.

"Except that I can't. I just met you yesterday and you're a dove." He refutes. 

"But I trust you." I respond, blinking innocently. Ah, that seemed to make him falter. Nanami rubs his back.

"Come on, Hajime." She murmurs.

"Well what happens when they find out my true identity?"

"They won't, you idiot. Just don't come to work hungry and don't eat there." I groan, starting to get annoyed. 

"Okay, but I definitely can't work somewhere that targets and kills my kind."

"We only hunt the bad kinds that cause trouble, not good ones like you and your friends. Our organization isn't like the others." Saihara chimes in. 

Hinata frowns, frustrated. Ahaha, he must be mad I cut through all his arguments so far. He looks so cute when he's mad...

"But what if I already have a job?"

"...Do you?"

"....I help out at a coffee shop sometimes but otherwise no."

I smile brightly. "Ah, wonderful then. Is that all? Will you come work with me?" I wonder. Nanami and Hinata share a look; seeming to be having a conversation with their eyes. 

"It might be worth a try..." He says hesitatingly. I beam.

"Ah, wonderful! I'm so happy!" I exclaim, grabbing his hands. His face heats up as he tries to shake me off. 

"But if I'm not comfortable, I'm leaving."

"Of course!~"


	6. First Day

HAJIME POV

"Can't believe I agreed to this." I grumble, doing up my tie as I stare at myself in the mirror. Komaeda was coming by any minute to take me to his work for my first day there, I guess. I am not looking forward to this but he seemed so excited when I agreed to try it out and who could say no to such a cute face?

Not me I guess.

I lean forward, brushing a bit of hair out of my eyes. I hope I look presentable enough. I hope I can act human enough...

There's a loud knock on the door and I flinch slightly. "Coming!" I shout, jogging to the front door. I open it, and there's Komaeda looking extremely professional and handsome...

He's wearing a crisp beige suit with a black tie and his fluffy mess of hair has been pulled back with a rubber band. In his hand, he holds a single shiny bronze suitcase.

He beams at me. "Good morning, Hinata-kun! Are you ready for work?" He asks cheerfully. 

"I guess..."

He grabs my arm and pulls me into the hall with him, me blushing at the sudden contact. I barely have time to shut and lock the door before I'm being dragged down the hall by an over-excited investigator.

================================================================================

"Saihara!" Komaeda calls out cheerfully, pulling me into their shared office. The raven-haired investigator looks up at the sound of his voice. He nods at us.

"Morning, Komaeda, Hinata-san." He says politely.

"Hello." I return shyly. 

Komaeda grabs my arm and excitedly tugs me towards his desk. Everything on top, the files, the random papers, other general office supplies as well were all nicely arranged. I thought back to my mess of a desk at home which looked liked it had been run over with a tornado several time over. 

"You can sit over here with me! I have many things I'd like to discuss with you. I'll go get you a chair." He purrs happily. I watch him practically soar out of the room to find me a chair.

I turn around awkwardly to find Saihara's gaze fixated on me.

"Komaeda-san's really excited to have you here, you know? He's really taken a liking to you, Hinata-san." The investigator tells me. My face reddens slightly.

"O-Oh, well, I hope i can be of help." I mutter, barely audible. 

"Yes, if you behave yourself." The investigator muses softly mostly to himself before returning to his work. 

The bouncy floof-ball comes skidding back into the room with a blue chair in his hands. It's one of those crappy plastic blue chairs that you typically find in a school. 

"Here we go! Ah, I know it sucks but it was the best I could find. You can use my chair if you-"

"It's fine. Thanks for getting me one." I cut him off, carefully prying it from his grip. I place it beside his own chair and sit down. "What do you want me to do first, boss?" I say jokingly. 

Komaeda hums thoughtfully, thinking for a second before his face heats up and he slaps himself. I tilt my head curiously.

"Uh, um, let's see, I-I have to go, do some field work so maybe you can organize my filing cabinet, please?" He stammers out nervously.

I glance at the large object he was describing directly behind me and I shrug. "Yeah, that's fair. Can't expect to do any fun stuff the first couple days, right?" I respond casually. Komaeda on the other hand looks like he's starting to sweat. 

"Thank you Hinata-san...well, I'm gonna head out now, I'll be back later, bye!" He squeaks before spinning on his heel and leaving abruptly. I stare at where he was standing a second ago, confused by his behavior before dismissing it.

"Seems like more than just a liking." Saihara-san comments. I blink at him innocently. 

"What do you mean?"

He shakes his head with a sigh.

"Nothing. Get to work, Hinata-san."

================================================================================

NAGITO POV

Oh my goodness, what a disgusting piece of trash I am, having such impure thoughts about a guy I barely know?!

But isn't only fair when he said it in such a seductive way? I mean, he probably didn't intend to sound like that but that sexy drawl of 'what do you want me to do first, boss?' I could've died right then and there!

He probably thinks I'm some weird pervert the way I was behaving. I'll ask Saihara about his reaction later, I suppose. 

================================================================================

HAJIME POV (a few hours later)

"Ah, I'm back! Sorry I took so long!" The fluffy-haired investigator exclaims, flying into the room and we both look up as he enters. Saihara nods slightly as to acknowledge him, not looking up from his work. He's been really focused all morning.

"Welcome back, Komaeda-san," I greet him, "I organized your file cabinets to the best of my ability. Sorry if it's not that well done."

He cocks an eyebrow in response, brushing past me to investigate for himself. I watch anxiously as he examines each drawer carefully, rummaging here and there.

When he finishes, he turns to me with a bright smile. "Thank you, Hinata-san, you did such a good job! Well done!" He praises and I blush at his kind words.

I watch as he settles himself behind his desk, turning his computer on.

There's a buzz in my back pocket and I realize I have a notification. I fish it out and check what turned out to be a text.

SOUDA: Hey, Hajime, A couple of us are getting together in the old spot in an hour! Everyone's going, can I count on you?

I look up with a sigh. Stupid Kazuichi trying to drag me to another party. But I know he'll give me hell if I don't go so might as well say yes before he starts begging.

HAJIME :P: Ya, whatever. 

SOUDA: Thank you! I knew I could count on you!

With another loud sigh, I put it back in my pocket. Komaeda looks up with concern. 

"Is everything alright, Hinata-kun?" He asks. I shrug helplessly. 

"Meh. My friend wants me to come to a party after work. They're not really my scene but I said I 'd go, so..." I trail off. Komaeda's eyes widen with interest.

"Wow. A party! How fun! I haven't been to any sort of party since I was perhaps five. I wonder how adults party then?" He replies wistfully.

And before I can stop myself the words are out of my mouth.

"Then come with me."


	7. Party

NAGITO POV

Did he just...invite me to go to his party with him?! Did I guilt him into doing that? Man, what a disgusting piece of trash I am...

"Really?" I ask. His cheeks tint pink. 

"It's not like I want you to come! I just, I just...um, you know, you deserve to go to a party for once, I guess..." He mutters. 

"That's...awfully kind of you, Hinata-kun, but-"

"Oh for Atua's sake, just go to the damn party, Komaeda!" Saihara exclaims, apparently frustrated. I flinch. 

"I-um, alright...I'd love to come with you, Hinata-kun."

================================================================================

"So this party," I ask as follow him to his car, "is it just ghouls or are there gonna be humans too, or..?"

He unlocks the car and I slide into the passenger's seat. This entire car smells of Hinata. It's nice and sweet.

He slides into the driver's seat and starts the car, a concentrated look on his face. He must be a really careful driver! 

"Mmm, humans and ghouls alike, I think. Lot's of ghouls are friends with humans without their true identities being known." He hums in reply as the car lurches into motion. 

"Is that so?!" I exclaim wondrously. He furrows his brow, nodding a little. "Fascinating!" 

"I...wouldn't exactly call it fascinating. Friendship is normal." He replies. 

"Yes but between humans and ghouls! It's so...hopeful? Yeah, that's the right word. The start of being able to live in peaceful coexistence, happy together with-"

I don't notice I'm rambling until Hinata cuts me off.

"It's just friendship, Komaeda-kun." He says, chuckling a little. 

We ride in silence for a couple moments.

"Hinata-kun?" 

"Hum?" 

"Are we friends?"

The question seems to shock him as he falters slightly but recovers quickly.

"Yeah, of course, Komaeda." He mumbles. I smile.

"Ah. I'm glad then." I reply, settling into my seat.

================================================================================

"Ah, Hinata-san, I wasn't expecting something like this." I comment dryly as we stand in front of the mostly-abandoned warehouse. It was practically pulsing with music and we can hear lots of voices coming from inside.

"So much for just a couple of people. Stupid Kazuichi." Hinata mumbles.

"Do you wanna go?"

"Nah, I made a commitment. Guess you're getting a legitimate party, Komaeda." He sighs, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the door. He pushes it open and we're greeted by a chaotic sight.

Humans and ghouls (apparently) galore, getting sloshed and dancing and screaming. It's all too loud for me. I hate this. This was a bad idea.

"HinATa!" Someone screams, sounding already drunk.

"Fuck.." Hinata mumbles as someone in a long green jumpsuit and wild pink hair comes barreling towards Hinata and grabs the startled boy by the shoulders.

"I'm soooOOOoo glad you're here, HajIMeeeEe!" He slurs. 

"You're drunk." Hinata replies. 

"And you're nOt. But I'll fix that!~" He groans mischievously, latching onto Hinata and dragging him away. He shoots me an apologetic look over his shoulder as he's dragged into the crowd. 

I let out a sigh. Great. What now?

================================================================================

"Komaeda-san?" A sweet, gentle voice snaps to my attention. I turn and there's Hinata's female friend from the other day staring at me with a concerned look. 

"Ah, Nanami-san, correct?"

The female ghoul smiles at me. "Mm-hmm. And just Nanami is fine. So, you got dragged to this party as well I guess?"

I shrug. "Hinata-kun invited me. Although I have no idea where he disappeared to..."

"Hopefully not drinking. When he gets drunk he's a stupid, horny party-animal." She sighs disapprovingly. I cock an eyebrow.

"Sounds interesting."

"It's really not."

"Really? The cool and composed Hajime drunk and in heat?"

"Just take care of him when that happens, I'm leaving soon so I can't, please, Komaeda?" She asks calmly. I nod once.

"You can count on me, Nanami." I promise. She smiles and turns to leave before hesitating. 

"Komaeda, let's exchange numbers." She suggests. I stiffen. 

"Ah, really? Why?" 

"You're one of us now! You and I are becoming friends. Friends have each others numbers and text often." She explains nicely. 

"You really wanna be friends with me?"

"Mm-hmm!"

She takes out her cell and thrusts it into my startled hands. I immediately pull out my own and give it her. We quickly exchange numbers and my cell is soon safely back in my pocket.

"I'll text you, Komaeda!" She chirps before flitting away. 

Wow. Nanami's number...I don't even have Hinata's...She's very kind. I hope I'll get to know her better.

Suddenly, I hear some very loud shouting. "NAGTIO!" Someone screeches. 

Uh-oh. There should be only one other person here that knows my first name and that person is-

"Na-gi-tooooeeee!"

I turn and there's an...extremely drunk Hinata stumbling towards me. He trips and falls towards me and I scramble to catch him. 

"Hinata-kun, are you okay?!" I demand, concerned, setting him back on his feet. He in turn, suddenly grabs me by my shirt collar. 

"Nagito." He says, suddenly very serious.

"Ahh, yes, Hinata-kun?" 

He looks right into my eyes. "I think you're really hot. I bet your dick is huge." He tells me firmly. I nearly burst out laughing at how serious and casually he said it. But my flustered-ness easily over-powers my amusement, making my face turn red.

"H-Hinata!" I squeak. His face moves even closer to mine. 

"You smell really delicious." He continues.

"How many drinks have you had?"

"A thousandddd." 

I've got to make an informed decision. He's not of sound mind. I promised Nanami I would care for him, so-

"Hinata-kun, I'm going to take you home. Give me your keys." I command. He smirks at me.

"Take me home, huh? You have something pretty funkadelic you wanna do to meeee~"

I shake my head, dig into his pocket and pull out his set of keys. "Come on, Hinata." I say, turning to lead him out.

"Nagito?" He speaks up. I turn back to him. 

"Yes Hinata-kun?"

He launches himself forward, falling onto me, crashing his lips against mine.


	8. Morning Fog

NAGITO POV

Hinata...Hajime Hinata is kissing me. A ghoul is kissing me. It...feels nice. It feels...so right and perfect. 

But no-he's drunk. This isn't fair. This is wrong. 

I take his elbows and gently haul him off me. He frowns at me, pouting. "Awwww come onnnnnn I wanna kith youuuu!" He moans. I sigh.

"Hinata, you're drunk. You don't really want this." I attempt to reason with him. He looks frustrated as he hitches his leg around my waist, pulling himself closer to me.

"No, no, nooooo, I wanna kith you, I wanna make-out with youuuu~ You're so hooootttttt, I loved you the moment I sawww youuuu!~" He moans. I flinch. There's no way that's true. He was hunting me after all. 

"Tell you what, Hinata," I sigh, "if you still want it in the morning when you're sober, I'll do it." His eyes widen and his face brightens.

"You promise?" He gushes. Atua, he's so adorable. I chuckle.

"Sure. I'm going to take you back to your apartment now, okay?" I say, using my talking-to-little-kids voice. He smiles. 

"Nagito's gonna make out with me~" He says dreamily. 

"Sure am. Come on, drunky-drunk man." I say, scooping him up in my arms. He starts patting my hair, fascinated.

"Floof floof floof!" He sings, giggling to himself. 

================================================================================

Luckily, his house key was attached to his car key so I didn't have to pick the lock. What a waste of a talent. Anyways, I'm able to get him inside easily.

"This is my apartment!" Hinata exclaims happily. He's such a child it's so frickin frackin cute!! 

"That's right, now you're gonna go in your bed!" I reply cheerfully. 

"Bed!" He cheers back, "you know what two people do in bed, right Nagito?" 

"Er, sleep off alcohol?" I say nervously. He looks at me blankly.

"Sex."

"Sure, Hinata." 

I dump him on the bed and take off his shoes. 

"Take off my pants too~"

Trying to ignore the horny drunk, I pull the covers over him up to his neck. "Sweet dreams, Hinata." I say softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

"You take such good care of me.." He yawns sleepily. I chuckle.

"I wonder how much of this you'll remember in the morning."

================================================================================

HAJIME POV

The first thing I notice when I wake up is the face-melting headache.

"What the hell happened last night?" I mutter, searching my memories but coming up with nothing. I sit up slowly, ignoring the bubbling nausea in my stomach, letting out a vey sexc moan of anguish. 

I hear something moving around the kitchen and the sickening smell of human food. 

"What the hell..." 

I pull back the covers and feel my feet hit the cold-ass clothes. Trying to smooth down my messy bed head (my poor crooked ahoge!) I make my way to the kitchen. And there standing at the stove is Komaeda, cooking something. When the hell did he go out and get ingredients? 

"Komaeda, hey. Whaddya doing here?" I ask tiredly, taking a seat at the kitchen table. He smiles friendly at me.

"Morning Hinata. You got pretty drunk last night, so I can imagine you feel pretty horrible right now. I hope you don't mind I'm using the stove but I bought these ingredients myself. I'm making pancakes! I'd offer you some but I know you can't eat human food." He explained promptly. I'm thankful for the immediate explanation.

"Did you bring me back here last night? And, why would you buy ingredients and come back here?" I groan, extremely hungover.

"Yeah, Nanami asked me to care for you, which I was happy to. And, I was hungry and naturally you'd had no food so I had to get some. Ah, I mean, I slipped out and bought stuff while you were asleep. Ah, I came back to make sure you were okay." He says, seeming to confuse himself. I giggle a little.

"That's fine, Komaeda."

"Ah, you must be hungry. Should I have Nanami bring you some food, or did you want my arm, or...? Oh, you must be worried about our work too, right? It's fine, I called us both in sick. And the-"

"You're rambling again. And I hope you're kidding about the arm." I interrupt with a chuckle.

"Sorry." 

I watch as he piles some pancakes onto a plate with careful concentration before coming and sitting in front of me. I frown, feeling a strong sense of deja vu watching him. 

"Have you made pancakes in front of me before?" I ask suddenly. He frowns for a second before laughing. 

"Perhaps I have in an alternate universe. But otherwise we've only met a few days ago." He responds. I slump down in my seat.

"What happened last night, could you fill me in? I only remember up to arriving at the warehouse." I request with a sigh. Then something weird happens. 

His cheeks turn pink and he looks conflicted and embarrassed about something. Did I really do something that bad? 

"What was it? Did I dance with some guy with a tie tied around my forehead or something?" I joke. 

"D-Don't worry, you were fine!" He stammers. Okay, that's obviously a lie. Something bad happened that's for sure. 

"So you really don't remember anything?" He confirms. I shake my head and I can swear he looks slightly disappointed or something. "That's alright, Hinata."

And then it all started coming back to me because the author said so. (Hello!) 

I kissed Komaeda. I called him Nagito all night. I held him close to me and told him I loved him and practically asked him to have sex with me. And yet he still took care of me.

"Oh my Atua..." I whisper, horrified.

"Are you alright, Hinata-kun?" He asks concerned.

We made an agreement to make-out or something if I still wanted it when I was sober. Then did that mean he-no, he was probably just trying to reason with drunk me. There's no way he-

"I remembered everything." I mumble embarrassed. Komaeda giggles slightly, a smile dancing on his lips.

"Is that so, Hinata-kun?~" He replies in a teasing tone. I bury my head in my hands.

"I'm so so sorry Komaeda. I'm sorry." I mutter, face burning. I'm never going to live this down. 

He reaches out and rubs my shoulder reassuringly. "It's no problem, Hinata. It was fun!" He chirps in response. 

And having finished his food, he stood up to bring his plate to the sink. Halfway there he hesitates and smirks at me over his shoulder. "I'll still kiss you if you want~"

"S-Shut up!"


	9. Inappropriate Thoughts

NAGITO POV

"K-Komaeda..." The sweet voice of the brunet gasps under my touch. I have him pinned to the bed, he looks so pretty like this. Helpless, defenseless, needy. 

I smile as he struggles feebly under me, trying to get some friction.

"Touch me...Nagito..." He gasps out, "I want...you to touch me..." I shush him gently.

"Shh...I know. Just, be quiet for me, okay?" I hum gently, bending down to touch my lips to his.

"Komaeda...."

"Komaeda."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"KOMAEDA!" 

The sudden voice snaps me out of my dream, making me nearly fall off the couch. I grasp at my jacket before turning to meet the puzzled look on the brunet's face.

That was...quite the lewd dream...about Hinata.....I didn't realize he had such an effect on me last night.

"You fell asleep during our movie!" He says accusingly. I smile at him.

"Ah, forgive me, Hinata-kun. I didn't get much sleep having to take care of your horny drunk self." I reply teasingly. The tips of his ears turn bright pink and I get smacked in the face with a pillow, but my resolve doesn't waver. 

"You grabbed me like this," I continue softly, gently placing my hands on his waist, "pulled me close," I bring him a little closer, teasing him, "and begged for my touch, don't you remember?~"

His face is fully vermillion now and our faces are dangerously close. "I was not this bad!" He mutters. My smile widens.

"No? You didn't ask me to get in bed with you and have sex with you? You didn't lust after my body, beg me to kiss you and when I didn't you didn't kiss me yourself?" I breathe. Hinata sharply turns his head away.

"As if you would actually." He grumbles, yet sounding a bit uncertain. I release him with a shrug.

"The offer still stands, if you truly want it. I am a man of my word, after all." I repeat, a bit more seriously this time.

We both sit in silence for a moment. I gaze over to the tv where the credits of the movie were continuing to roll and I can't help but wonder; where did all these lustful thoughts for Hinata come from? The teasing of mine didn't feel like teasing to me, so do I really want him to respond to my playful advances? 

Perhaps this fanfic is taking a toll on me. If it's a romance I'm screwed as Hajime and I would seem to be the main interests and Nanami and Souda are the homosexual supporting cast, right?

I blink, startled, as that random thought rushes through my head that I quickly dismiss with another shrug. It's probably nothing.

I glance over at Hinata again. He looks tense and deep in thought. I wonder what he's thinking about.

================================================================================

(Let's look at this scene again from Hajime's pov!~)

HAJIME POV

I let out a sigh as the credits start rolling and I look over to see what Komaeda thought of the movie. But to my surprise I find him asleep, snoring ever so softly; curls spread out nicely among the cushion. 

I poke him once. "Komaeda."

He doesn't respond so I jab him again. "Komaeda!"

Still nothing. I give his body a huge shove. 

"KOMAEDA!"

I watch, satisfied, as his eyes fly open and he nearly falls off the couch. He takes a moment to steady himself before meeting my gaze.

"You fell asleep during our movie!" I accuse. He smiles slyly back at me.

"Ah, forgive me, Hinata-kun. I didn't get much sleep, having to take care of your horny, drunk self." He replies, a little smugly. It's very unpleasant and humiliatingly so naturally I grab a pillow off of the couch we're on and wack him with it.

He looks briefly startled before the expression on his face is replaced with a dark, sly smile. 

"You grabbed me like this..." He hums, putting his hands on my waist. I tense under his touch but I can't tell if it's from fear or some sick excitement.

"Pulled me close...and begged for my touch, don't you remember?~" 

My face heats up at the sudden close proximality as I struggle not to break away from his stare. I mustn't be perceived as weak or submissive here. 

"I was not that bad." I mutter, a pathetic attempt at defending myself. 

"No..?," He continues, "You didn't ask me to get in bed with you and have sex with you? You didn't lust after my body, beg me to kiss you and when I didn't, you didn't kiss me yourself?~"

I turn my head away, how I'm perceived be damned. Fuck this teasing! ...Why's it making me feel all flushed...?

"As if you would actually." I grumble, nearly stammering. He suddenly releases his hold on me and I nearly topple off the couch. 

"The offer still stands, if you truly want it. I am a man of my word, after all." He reminds me.

Silence falls over the room; the only sound being the music playing along with the movie credits on the tv. I stare at my lap, not daring to look at Komaeda, trying to get my bearings.

Dammit! That wasn't supposed to be exciting, what the hell is wrong with me?! Did I really find that...hot?! 

I'm insane. There's something seriously wrong with me.

And yet....

NAGITO POV

Hinata's head snaps up sharply. He turns to me with a determined expression on his face, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Okay," He says decidingly, "kiss me."


	10. Both Of Them Are Awkward

Wait a minute, what did I just say? Did I say that out loud? 

Welp, this is over. He'll never wanna see me again. Or maybe he'll just kill me, that's cool too I guess.

His eyes widen as he leans back, stunned. "A-Are you sure?" He squeaks, suddenly nervous. 

"D-Do you not want-?"

"No, I will. I want to. I-I mean...!"

I stare down at my lap. Did he just say he wants to..? Though to be fair I pretty much said the same thing...

His hand lands on my thigh and he gives it a gentle squeeze. "Everyone will think even lower of me if I kiss a ghoul." He sighs. I look over at him and see that he's smiling. 

"Are you gonna kiss me or not." I grumble. He brightens.

"Of course!"

He grabs my shirt collar and pulls me towards him, connecting our lips. Before I can stop myself, a let out a tiny moaning-like thing I can swear I can feel that jerk smirking into me. 

Finally he pulls away and looks at me expectantly. I frown back.

"...Do it again." I command. He laughs before moving towards me once again.

================================================================================

NAGITO POV

"I think you're pretty cool, Hinata-kun. You're a good kisser~" I say in a playful tone, making his face heat up. 

"Thanks. Um...same for you." He mumbles, blushing wildly. 

"Aww, are you getting flustered, Hinata?~" I giggle, stepping closer.

"N-No!" 

I press a soft kiss to his forehead and I feel him lean into me.

"Marry me." He mutters. I chuckle.

"Not yet. I'll take you out if you want." I respond with a sly smile. He makes eye contact.

"You better."

I shake his hand. "I'll see you at work tomorrow..? And perhaps after we can get some coffee..?"

"Sounds like a date. I'm in."

================================================================================

"Morning Saihara-san! Is Hinata-kun here yet?" I ask brightly as I breeze into our shared office. Saihara looks up at me with a skeptical expression on his face.

"I haven't seen you this happy in who knows how long. Did something happen during your day off?" 

I dump my suitcase on my desk and let out a contented sigh. "Nope. I'm just in a good mood today." I answer cheerfully.

Well, that wasn't the entire truth. After work is Hinata's and I's date! I'm excited, naturally. More excited then I probably should be...but it's Hinata! He's so cool!

...What's wrong with me....there's no way he's this excited as well...

My brain is all jumbled. This isn't good. How will I focus like this?!

My head turns at the sound of the door opening and there is Hinata in all his glory, looking a bit frazzled.

"Forgive me! I overslept!" He apologizes loudly, bowing slightly. I smile back at him.

"It's no problem at all, Hinata-kun!" I reply brightly, ignoring Saihara frowning at me. He throws his jacket on the hook and sits down across from me. 

"So, what shall I do for you today?" He asks.

'You can start by getting on your knees and taking off your shirt. And then-'

"I have nothing for you yet. Perhaps you can sweep the office?" I suggest. He nods thoughtfully.

"Busy work. Cool."

"Um, hey Komaeda-san, a word outside?" Saihara pipes up. I blink at him.

"Of course!"

I stand up and follow Saihara out into the hall. He shuts the door to our office, briefly trapping Hinata inside.

"Alright, be straight with me. W-"

"I'm too gay for that." I interrupt. He rolls his eyes at me.

"You're impossible, you know that Komaeda-san? Anyways, I wanted to ask if something's going on between you and Hinata-san." He sighs. I shrug.

"What would make you think that?"

"You helped out Hinata the other day right? You've been all mushy and day-dreamy since then. And when Hinata came in...you looked at him like...I don't know, he was the world's greatest bagel or something." He states confidently.

"Did you just talk about me liking bagels to please the fandom reading this?"

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyways, that was a wonderful observation, Saihara-san. As expected of the department's best investigator."

"Stop with that. Was I correct or not?" He demands. I let out a defeated sigh.

"Yes. We had a moment. We kissed, Saihara! We have a date after work! I've never been on a date before. I'm so excited and nervous, you've got to help me!" I beg. He grabs me firmly by the shoulders. 

"Calm down, Komaeda. It's going to be alright." 

"What do people even do on a date? How many stocks should I pull out? Should I have sex with him or-"

"You're panicking, Komaeda. Relax, it'll be fine. Just take him to a nice café just have some friendly chat and try not to get eaten, okay?" He says firmly. 

"I'm going to blow this, I know it!" I moan.

The door to our office swings open and Hinata pokes his head out. "Is everything alright? I heard loud voices..." He questions.

"Everything's fine!" I squeak. He cocks his head before smiling politely. 

"I'm here if you guys need me!" He chirps before disappearing back into the office.

"He's so cute!" I moan.

================================================================================

"Alright Komaeda-kun, ready for that coffee?" Hinata asks, putting his jacket on. I nod.

"Mm-hmm!" I respond, nearly squeaking. He smiles.

"Are you nervous? That's cute~" He teases.

"Shut up!"

He extends his hand to me. "Let's go, Fluffy Hair."

I take his hand. "Alright."


	11. Everything Goes Wrong

(Isn't that a cheerful title)

HAJIME POV

"Did you have a place in mind?" I ask casually as we walk hand in hand down the street. His hand feels all hot and sweaty. Is he nervous? That's...kind of cute.

"Anywhere is fine!" He responds quickly, nearly squeaking. I squeeze his hand. 

"Are you nervous, Komaeda?" I ask point-blank. He stiffens. 

"Course not!" He replies, so-clearly lying. 

"You've been on a date before, right?" I question carefully. We're both silent for a moment before he slowly shakes his head. "Oh. Well, that's alright," I grin, "I'll guide you." 

I release his hand and link my arm through his free one, the other carrying his suitcase. "I know a really good place." 

I listen to him take a few deep breathes as I start guiding him towards my favourite coffeehouse. "You're alright." I assure him softly. 

My phone buzzes in my pocket and I stop walking. Komaeda turns to me with a curious look. "I've just got to take this quick." I explain, pulling out my cell. He nods back, understanding. 

I step away from him, putting the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hajime, it's Fuyuhiko. Can you come down here quick?"

I frown. "What? Where are you?" I demand. 

"The Spot. We got a situation. Can you just get down here, please?" He groans. I glance over at Komaeda who has fascinated himself with a butterfly. 

"Is it an emergency?"

"Obviously! Get your hairy-ass down here, now!"

And without another word he hangs up. I sigh. "Komaeda, we need to make a quick detour." I call. His brow furrows.

"Is it serious?"

"Apparently." 

================================================================================

"I've never seen this place before." Komaeda comments as we approach the old, rundown building. I sigh. 

"It's 'cause it's a disgusting place. But we like it." I reply, knocking on the door. The door flies open abruptly, grabbing my shirt and pulling me inside. I'm barely able to grab Komaeda and string him along with me. 

"Koizumi!" I exclaim, looking up to meet the eyes of the person who pulled me inside.

"It's about damn time, Unreliable Hajime!"

"Unreliable Hajime...?" Komaeda mutters behind us. 

"What's going on here, Koizumi, we're kind of in the middle of something here." I grumble. She leans close to me.

"Some guys over there did something bad. Can you take care of it? No-you're going to take care of it!" She orders. 

"Yeah, sure, whatever." I mumble, walking towards the back where a bunch of dudes were huddling around a table, Komaeda following close behind. "Something smells good." I muse. 

I push through the crowd to get a good look at what was on the table, and let out a gasp. Two human men, bound and handcuffed, looking terrified as hell. They're bleeding, already All the ghouls surrounding them look like they're about to eat. 

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" I shout, eyes naturally reddening at the delicious smell. 

"We're just about to have some food. Care to join us, Hinata?" The redhead offers with a smirk. I hesitate, turning to look at Komaeda.

He's horrified, backing away. My ghoul side showing isn't helping either. "Komaeda..." I start to say but he isn't listening to me anymore.

Instead he turns hell and runs away. "Komaeda, wait!" I scream after him but he doesn't falter. I turn back to the others, steaming mad.

"You fools! What the hell are you thinking?! This is not how we live! Release them right now and pray he doesn't come after you all because guess what?! That's a ghoul investigator! Thanks to you all, we've lost his trust and now we're all probably going to be killed because of it!" I scream at them. 

"Hinata-" Someone starts to say but I cut the bastard off. 

"Take care of this. Now." I hiss. 

I turn away sharply. I've got to find Komaeda. This is a huge misunderstanding. 

I burst out of there, onto the street. I inhale sharply, trying to catch his scent. I find it and start sprinting down the street. I've got to find him before he can contact any other investigator.

I hesitate near an alley, the scent is stronger here. I jog to the end of the alley and there is Komaeda at the end of the alley, expression dark. 

I open my mouth to call out to him but before I can he starts speaking.

"I trusted you." 

"There's no need not to trust me, it's all a misunderstanding, I-"

"You said you were good. I believed you. I spared you. It was clearly a mistake."

He starts advancing, drawing his quinque.

"You're all reported. You're all going to die. Starting with you, Hajime."

"I don't want to fight, please hear me out, Komaeda-"

He raises his weapon. "Goodbye, Hajime Hinata."


	12. Plan

HAJIME POV

"WAIT!" I shout as he swings at me. I duck, narrowly avoiding it.

"I want to hear nothing from you." He snarls, lunging at me. 

"So you're not even going to hear me out?!" I complain. 

"There's nothing to hear."

He's not going to listen to me, isn't he? I don't want to hurt him nor do I want to be hurt. What should I do? I've got to shut him up.

But before either of us can do anything else a loud voice rings out.

"Hajime!"

A figure drops to the ground in front of me in a protective state. I see the person, Chiaki, glance back and forth between us.

"Why are you too fighting?" She questions. Komaeda's eyes narrow, stepping out of his fighting stance.

"Chiaki get out of here. None of us are safe anymore." I respond calmly.

"Why, what's happened here?"

"There was," I sigh, "a misunderstanding. He's not listening to me."

"Now can't we talk this whole thing out like the mature adults we are?"

"Like I said...there's nothing to say." Komaeda hisses.

"There's everything to say!" I shoot back.

"What kind of argument is that!?"

"Stop fighting!" Chiaki pleads. Komaeda, having lost his patience, shoves Chiaki out of the way and tackles me to the ground. Giving up, I remain still and shut my eyes. He slams me against the ground, frustrated.

"Why aren't you fighting back?!" He demands. I calmly look back up at him.

"I have no desire to hurt you. Despite the fact you're about to kill me, I still quite fancy you."

Hesitation and confusion flashes through his expression. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" 

"You're smart. I trust your judgement to kill me," Chiaki is slowly approaching from behind, "stay back, Chiaki, this isn't your fight." 

Komaeda's arms start to shake. "I don't...I don't even know what to do right now. Kill him...?" He muses.

"Don't fucking kill him." Chiaki calls.

"Compelling arguments." I sigh.

Finally, to my surprise and relief he climbs to his feet, extending his hand to me. "Get up Hinata." He sighs.

I do not hesitate to grab his hand and I feel myself get hauled off the ground. I kiss his cheek. "Thanks for not killing me." I murmur in his ear. He blushes.

"Sorry for trying to kill you." He responds. Chiaki smiles at us. 

"I'm glad you two made up." She says. Komaeda brushes some stray dirt off his jacket. 

"So what now? The department is probably planning a bust on your friends because of me. Although they had two human civilians in danger..." He muses.

"I can't go back to work anymore." I sigh. 

"Maybe you can say it was a false report? You made a mistake?" Chiaki suggests. 

"It's too late now. Ahhhh, I don't want to hurt Hinata's friends. I'm going to resign." Komaeda groans. I lay my hand on his shoulder.

"You mustn't resign. We'll figure this out, I promise." I tell him.

"But there's nothing that can be done! You guys aren't safe here." He argues sadly. I look up abruptly. 

"Then, we just have to get all the innocents out; that includes us Chiaki. Komaeda, when's the soonest they'll attack?" I demand. 

"Evening at the soonest." He replies somberly. 

"Where would we even go?" Chiaki wonders.

"The least we can do is get everyone to the next ward over. We make further plans from there. Right now, we just got to evacuate everyone." I answer promptly. Komaeda takes my arm.

"I don't want you to leave." He murmurs. I smile at him.

"So come with us. Run away with me."

"We barely know each other."

"But it's a fanfiction so by now we're in love."

"Ah, good point." 

"What are you two talking about?" Chiaki interrupts. We both wave her off. 

"How can you even trust me with your plan? I'm the one who started this whole problem!" He protests.

"Like I said," I repeat, "I trust your judgement."

================================================================================

"Contact everyone you can. Get them out, now." I command before sending Chiaki away. 

"What will you do now, Hinata? The clock is ticking." Komaeda asks.

"First, call me Hajime." I begin.

"Huh?"

"Yeah I think the attempted murder brought us even closer. Second, I'm going to The Spot to destroy all evidence any of us were ever there."

"How?"

I grin. "Arson."

"Arson?!" 

"I'll be seen as a criminal for the rest of my life anyway, so....Anyways, will you be coming with us?" I ask. He scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"I haven't...decided yet."

"Decide soon, the clock is ticking. But enough talk," I grin, "we have a lot of work to do."


	13. We're Criminals Now

NAGITO POV

"Erm, Hajime? What if we get caught...?" I question hesitantly. He rests the blowtorch on his shoulder with a grin.

"Have a little faith, Nagito!" He chides cheerfully.

"And everyone's out?" I confirm nervously. He nods confidently. "This is going to be a huge problem and you're putting human lives around here at risk." I remind him.

"You humans will have it cleared up in no time. Besides, this will show the Doves we mean business." He assures me. He lets out a deep sigh as he walks towards me. "There's not much time until Chiaki and I are going to get out of here. If everything's going according to plan, most of us who don't have jobs to do should be well on their way out by now," He looks up at me, "Are you coming with us?"

"I...I haven't decided yet. But don't worry, I'll never give anything away." I promise. Hajime frowns.

"I'm so pissed at those guys for doing something so stupid." He grumbles. 

"Ah, you must be mad at me as well for setting off this entire chain of events. Because I acted too rashly, you, Nanami, and all the others like you are at risk. You must hate me. I wish I could die of self-loathing" I chew over carefully.

"I don't hate you, Nagito," He assures me immediately, "Chiaki and I still care deeply for you and the others will understand. You were just doing what you thought was right. Everyone makes mistakes. Besides, what they were doing was fairly reportable."

"But I reported all of you. For the rest of your lives now if you're all not careful you'll be killed." I argue. He shrugs.

"It was only a matter of time anyways. Might as well get it over with, eh?"

He pats me on the shoulder with a gentle smile before firing up the blow torch. "Alright, let's torch this fucker!"

I watch as the adorable ghoul skips over to the building with a skip in his step, not at all fighting the fact that he was overly- excited to light a building on fire. In my jacket pocket my cell phone rings, it's Saihara. 

I press it to my ear, trying to tune out Hajime's gleeful, slightly-disturbing laughter in the back as I feel the temperature begin to rise around us.

"Saihara-san." I greet him calmly.

"Komaeda, where are you?! We have a big bust tonight, someone gave us a huge tip on an organization of ghouls we need you here now!" He practically screams into the phone. I'm silent for a moment, lost in thought. I can practically feel his patience leaving.

"Komaeda, answer me! Get over here!"

"...I will not be joining you all. I apologize." I say finally.

"What?! What the hell do you mean?!"

"I am going to atone for my sins," I answer him, "this is goodbye, Saihara Shuichi. It was a pleasure working with you these years."

"Huh?! What are you even talki-"

I hang up before he can finish his sentence. I turn to see Hin-ah, Hajime running towards me with a wild look; building ablaze behind him. "Run Nagito!" He calls out cheerfully, breezing past me. I don't hesitate to run after him. I will never hesitate to follow him again.

================================================================================

Hajime slings a duffel bag over his shoulder. He's never coming back here and yet he's only bringing so few items but I will not question his judgement. I watch him try to smooth down his hair from my position on his bed.

"Hajime," I say suddenly, "I'm going with you."

He turns to me with a wide-eyed look. "R-Really?!" He stammers out. My face flushes.

"I mean, if you still want me to come of course." I mumble.

"Of course I want you to come, dummy!" He exclaims, tackling me to the bed in a hug. 

"Um, as much as I'd love to see how this plays out, Hajime, we need to leave. When Saihara called they were already deep in preparations. We need to leave now. They can launch their attack at any minute." I mutter in his ear.

He sits up suddenly. "You're absolutely right! We need to go!" He clambers off me and extends his hand to help me up.

"Let's go, Nagito."

I take his hand with a smile.

"Yes, of course."


	14. Getting Out

HAJIME POV

"So what do we do now? I'd suggest taking the train but we'll be caught..." He muses quietly.

"Chiaki's bringing a car. She should be here..." I check my watch, "right about now. Let's go downstairs."

"I'm going to miss this place..." He sighs as we start heading towards the door.

"You can still turn back." I remind him. He shakes his head.

"Nope. I'm never leaving your side again~"

===============================================================================

I slide into the passenger's seat of Chiaki's car and Nagito sits in the back. Chiaki smiles at Nagito in the rearview mirror.

"I'm glad to see you here, Komaeda-kun." She says warmly. My partner smiles shyly.

"Happy to be here, Nanami."

The peach-haired girl looks over at me. "Shall we go?" She confirms. I nod once.

Chiaki punches the gas and the car lurches into motion. In the back Nagito's eyes are starting to droop. He must be tired, it was an awfully long day after all.

My stomach growls, sudden and loud and Chiaki snickers. "Did you eat today, Hajime?" She asks, eyes not leaving the road. I shrug sheepishly.

"I haven't had the chance to eat in a couple days actually. I'm absolutely famished. I already don't eat regularly as it is." I admit.

"Hajime, you need to eat regularly!" She scolds.

"I know I know, I'll find something to eat." I promise before turning around to check on Nagito. He stiffens.

"You mean me?" He questions, laughing nervously. My eyes widen.

"Oh, no! Ah, that probably looked bad, looking at you after saying I would find food. I didn't mean that! Sorry!" I explain quickly and he smiles.

"Ah. My other offer still stands, if you wish." He reminds me. I frown.

"What offer?"

He laughs lightly. "I said you could have my arm, remember?" He tells me. I turn back around with a small huff.

"I didn't think you were serious about that." I grumble, trying to tune out Nagito's bell-sounding laughter from the back seat.

================================================================================

We've been driving for a couple hours now, well out of our home ward. The meet-up spot must be further away than I thought. Mahiru has scouted out an abandoned office building where we'll all meet up, check for injuries, and decide what we'll do next.

Chiaki is humming softly to herself, she enjoys long drives and road trips. My guess is she's trying to ignore the situation at hand and just enjoy herself. Nagito has fallen asleep in the back, snoring lightly. He looks incredibly cute. I'm tempted to ask Chiaki to pull over so I can get in the back and cuddle.

This drive is taking forever! Can't we just initiate a time-skip so we can stop with all of this boring, unnecessary stuff!? You know what, I'm taking charge of this fanfic. Here we go.

================================================================================

"This is the place?" I ask, as the three of us stand in front of the designated building. Nagito's fingers are warmly interlaced in mine. I'm so incredibly glad he decided to come with us. He gave up everything for me! I'll never be able to repay him...

"According to my GPS." Chiaki responds.

"I know I'm just a guest here, but I feel this will do just fine." Nagito chimes in. Chiaki and I nod in agreement.

"Let's go in," I suggest, "everyone is probably waiting for us."

"Hopefully they have some food." Chiaki sighs. My stomach rumbles in agreement.

"Hopefully." I agree.

I open the door.


	15. Going Hungry

NAGITO POV

We've been here a few days already. Our daily routine consists of waking up, eating the remaining rations, planning our next moves, and going back to sleep. Food is incredibly scarce as everyone refuses to hunt because it goes against their morals. Some brave ghouls have given up their share so the others could have more. That includes Hajime, which is incredibly stupid as he was already starving before we left the ward.

He's been distancing himself from me; scared that if he gets too close he'll attack me. It's incredibly kind, he doesn't want to risk hurting me, but I miss him. 

I've been hanging out with Nanami in our free time. We've been bonding and she's a really kind person. She's been taking messages back and forth between me and Hajime. She says he misses me and hopes to see me soon. I asked Chiaki to make him eat but he keeps insisting the others need it more than him and he can manage.

Everyone's all skin and bones but Hajime and the other abstainers are the worse of them all. No, Hajime has been abstaining for far longer than any of them. He needs to eat, that stubborn fucker! 

"He's going to be alright. Everything is going to be fine." Nanami says softly, snapping me out of my thoughts. She seems to be able to sense whenever I'm worrying about my partner. 

"I know," I sigh, "but I still can't help but worry." 

"I can go check on him, if you want." She offers.

"Really? That'd be great, thank you Nanami!" 

================================================================================

NO ONE'S POV

The peach-haired girl waves goodbye to her taller friend before exiting the room. She can't help but feel an aggressive twinge of guilt, lying to Nagito about Hajime's well-being. He was in a far-worse state, nearly fully-controlled by his hunger but his last ounce of humanity refused to eat. 

She walks down the hall and knocks softly on the door Hajime was put in. All she got was an angry growl in response.

She gently opens the door and there in the middle of the floor, is a chained-up Hajime, eyes blazing with reds and blacks. 

"If you're trying to feed me, get out of here," He wheezes, "the others deserve it more."

She carefully kneels down beside him and reaches out to stroke his hair. "I know you insist others deserve your shares," She begins, "but you should be able to see in what a horrible condition you're in. You've demanded you be chained up so you didn't try anything. Please, don't be a hero and take your share. We don't know when we'll get fresh food again."

"This is my fault..," The brunet chokes out, "so I deserve to suffer."

"It's no one's fault, Hajime. You're delirious and you need to eat, now!"

================================================================================

While the long-time friends were arguing their fluffy-haired friend was preparing for bed. He lays out his sleeping bag and climbs in, head racing. 

Worry for the future. Worry for Hajime. Guilt for causing this mess in the first place. Guilt for the reason Hajime is starving himself. 

He turns over on his side, squeezing his eyes shut; drifting off into a dreamless sleep. 

He couldn't have been asleep for more than a few hours before he was awaken by a blinding, horrific pain in his arm. 

Why? Let's back up a few minutes and take a quite peek into Hajime's perspective.

===============================================================================

HAJIME POV

I can't ta-take this anymore..! I-I-I'm losing control-! 

My sanity is slipping away, I won't be able to last any longer..!!!

Something....a little ways away....smells good.....really good...

In a flash, I'm on my feet, the ropes that bound my hands and feet snapping easily. I let out a low growl, trying to deduce where the intoxicating smell is coming from. 

It's outside the room....down the hall...yeah....

In a flash, I'm out of the room and practically sprinting down the hall. I've got to find that delicious aroma...

The place it's coming from...here!

I kick down the door. There, there's my food!

The fluffy top, the pale enticing skin, the heavenly sweet sweet aroma...it's like a special treat...a special treat just for me..!

I lunge but hesitate...isn't this Nagito..? He's my friend and my partner....that's right...he's my partner so I have to eat him!

I lurch forward and land messily on top of him, effectively pinning him to the floor. I grab his arm, inhaling deeply as I lift it to my lips. I bite down harshly as the delicious flavor fills my mouth.

I hear screaming coming from underneath me but I couldn't care less.

Whoever this is underneath me, dies now.


	16. Feral

HAJIME POV

Is that shouting in the hall? I don't care. As long as they don't come between me and my meal of course.

The food underneath me is going limp. Fuck if I care. 

Suddenly strong arms wrap around my chest and pull me off the body. I growl, thrashing and kicking, trying to free myself. Someone else grabs my legs and bounds them together while someone does the same with my arms. 

"Let me go!," I hiss, "this is my food! You can get your own!" I hiss. Someone gently grabs the sides of my face but I'm too blind with rage and hunger to see straight. (or be straight.) 

"Hey, Hajime, Hajime, listen to me. I know you don't care about his life right now but if you finish him off you'll regret it." A gentle voice coos.

"Eek! H-Hold on, I-I'll treat you!" Someone squeaks in the background.

"I don't care! I'll never care! Let me go, now!" I snarl. 

"I'm going to knock him out." Someone calls. The person in front of me sighs in defeat.

"Do as you must." They sigh.

And then my world goes black.

(One of these days one will try and kill the other again and I won't allow an interference...)

===============================================================================

NAGITO POV

What happened? How long was I asleep..? It's pretty bright out it's at least got to be noon. 

My entire body feels heavy. And exhausted. I feel like I could easily fall back asleep. 

I stare at the ceiling. Oh, I remember now. Hajime snapped.

He came after me. I've never seen him that...desperate and insane before. It was only a matter of time, I suppose. 

"H-H-How are you f-feeling?" Someone stammers out. I look over and meet the eyes of the purple-haired ghoul that I have to assume has been treating my wounds.

"Good, thanks."

"H-How is your n-new hand?"

I furrow my brow. "What do you mean by 'new hand?' 

She gestures to my arm. "I-It wasn't safe to be o-on you anymore, I-I had to remove it. I'm sorry for doing it without asking you!" She squeals.

My eyes travel down to my arm and I marvel at the sight. A grey, mechanical hand/arm is now attached to me, extending all the way up to where my elbow used to be. I cautiously flex it, amazed at the sight.

"This remarkable. You added this to me?!" I gasp.

"Well y-yeah, but Souda-san was the-the one w-who actually made it on s-such short notice!" She explains quickly in a squeak. 

"What admirable talent," I murmur before speaking up, "where is Hajime?"

"H-Hinata-kun has been restrained and is being watched u-until he fully calms down! Y-You can see him soon! A-And don't worry, he's been fed! W-While you were unconscious some organized a mission to g-go into our old ward and get some food. O-Our supplies are fully stocked up." She tells me.

I go to sit up but she pushes me back down. "Y-You need your rest, Komaeda-san!" She insists.

"I just want to check on Hajime." I respond calmly. 

"Y-You can see him l-later, okay? He's almost t-through his recovery stage! Y-You can see him this evening!" She stipulates. 

"I'm worried about him!"

"He's not feeling great at the moment! He feels incredibly horrible and guilty for what he did to you!"

"I said from the beginning my arm belonged to him!"

"Komaeda-san, you need your rest too. I promise if you stay put, you can s-see him tonight!

I sit back, defeated. "Fine. But I'm going to need a bagel."

"A bagel, eh? Let me guess, because of the fandom?"

"Come on, Mikan, even you're breaking the fourth wall now?!"

"Y-You're not supposed to know my name in this fanfiction yet!"

"Ah, that's right. My apologies, purple-haired stranger."

================================================================================

"Nanami?" I say, looking at the peach-haired girl hesitating in the doorway.

"Just Chiaki is fine." She responds, starting to come closer.

"Chiaki, then. Why are you here? Did you take time out of your day to visit little ol' me?" I question.

"I just wanted to check on you. I heard Hajime got you pretty bad." She explains with a slight shiver. I glance at my new hand.

"Not a big deal. How is he, by the way?" 

"Way better. He feels really bad by the way. He wants to apoligize but he feels too guilty to come see you. I came to see if you would come to him instead?"

I nod thoughtfully. "I've been waiting to see Hajime all day. Thank you, Chiaki," She helps me off the floor, "lead the way."


	17. Guilt

NAGITO POV

"Nagito, what are you waiting for? Knock." Chiaki murmurs softly as we stand in front of the door. On the other side is Hajime. I know I shouldn't be hesitating, after all it's just Hajime and I love him, but still I can't help it...

"What if he doesn't want to see me..?" I respond fretfully. 

"Trust me, he wants to see you." She sighs, raising her own hand to knock instead. 

"Who is it..?" A voice croaks from the other side. Hajime.

"It's Chiaki," The peach-haired girl answers, "can I come in?"

There's a moment of silence on the other side of the door before he finally answers.

"...Yeah."

Chiaki flashes me a reassuring smile as she twists the doorknob. The door fights her a bit at first, it is a pretty old door after all, before it finally swings open. She grabs my arm and pulls me inside with her, knowing my feet wouldn't move on their own. 

Huddled on the ground against the wall in front of us, is Hajime. He has his knees tucked into his chest, chin resting on top. His eyes, having returned to their normal greenish colour, appear dull and lifeless as they remain trained on the ground. His lips are turned down in a troubled frown and his hair is a mess, sticking out every which way.

When we walk into the room he doesn't look up. It's like...he's drowning in despair...

"Hajime," Chiaki says sweetly, "I have Nagito with me." 

He doesn't react.

"Hey Hajime..." I say shyly with what could only be described as a half-smile. 

He finally raises his head to get a good look at us. I wait, muscles tensed as his eyes carefully train over me, finally coming to a stop on my new mechanical arm. His face twists into a pained expression, wracked with sadness and guilt.

"I'm sorry, Komaeda...," He says finally, "I should've been more careful. If I hadn't gotten involved with you in the first place then none of this would have happened. And you would still have..."

He trails off, a few tears starting to run down his cheeks. I sink to my knees in front of him, a bright smile on my face. I gently wipe away the hot tears and press a soft kiss to his forehead.

"You don't have to feel bad, Hajime. I know you weren't in control. You were just doing what was best all of us before, remember?" I murmur. He looks up sharply, eyes swirling with confusion and iniquity.

"Nagito, you're supposed to be angry! You're supposed to hate me! So why....why..." He trails off, choking up. I ruffle his hair.

"Because I don't blame you for what you did. I know you didn't want to do that, like I said. No real harm done."

"No real harm done?!," He spits out incredibly, "Nagito, you lost your fucking arm! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"I don't mind losing an arm. Besides, Souda-san made this lovely little thing to replace it so it all worked out in the end. I'm just glad you got to eat."

"Nagito-"

I cut off his argument with a quick kiss. "Shut up, Hajime. The past is the past." I mutter.

"It was two days ago!" He protests shrilly. 

"Yes. The past."

"What the fuck..."

"You two are both incredibly stubborn." Chiaki grumbles from the corner. It seems I've forgotten she was here as well. 

"Nagito," Hajime says suddenly, "get out of here. Get away from me. It's not safe."

I cock an eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?" I question. He lets out a loud sigh. 

"You're not safe here, with me. Now that the monster inside me has gotten a taste who knows when he'll strike again..."

"You don't give yourself enough credit. I trust you, you won't hurt me again. Especially now that your hunger has been sated." I promise. Hajime looks extremely skeptical.

"Oh? You can be so sure? Because you know everything about me?" He spits. I stare back calmly.

"No, I don't know. I just have a feeling." I reply truthfully. 

"Hajime, you're fine." Chiaki chimes in. He glares at the ground as Chiaki flits to my side. "I don't think he's going to listen to us right now. We should go, for now." She murmurs. I sigh, looking over at him again.

"You're right." I agree. Chiaki waves shyly at the boy on the floor.

"See you." She says.

"Bye Hajime." I add. He doesn't respond, he doesn't even acknowledge us. Chiaki loops her arm through mine and we depart from his room.

============================================================================

NO ONE'S POV

The brown-haired boy stares out the window, face twisted in a scowl. The pangs of guilt coursing through his body aren't helping much either.

He harshly opens the window and sticks his head out, trying to gauge the distance to the ground below.

"It's not safe for him...with me...what was I thinking?!" He quietly curses himself. 

The urge to get away from everyone was getting stronger and stronger...until he can't fight it off any longer. 

The brown-haired boy throws himself out the window.

================================================================================

NAGITO POV

"Here, I found you some crackers." Chiaki says as she sits down beside me. She holds out a food package to me and I accept it gracefully.

"Thank you." Is all I say in response. 

I tuck the package into my jacket pocket and lean my head back against the wall. We sit like this in silence for a few moments before she suddenly speaks.

"Hajime will come around you know. He just feels really bad about hurting the person he cares about the most."

I shrug, a small smile playing on his lips. "I understand that. I just wish he could forgive himself." I say in response. 

"I know."

A couple more minutes of silence.

"Does your arm hurt?"

"Not as much anymore."

"That's good."

A few more moments of silence. It's nice to get a moment of peace every once in a while. Too bad it was interrupted.

A piercing, panicked cry shakes our group out of our sleepy quiet. A single horrific word no one here ever wanted to hear.

"DOVES!"


	18. Race Against Time

NAGITO POV

Chiaki and I are both on our feet in a flash. No, not just us, the entire group. Panic and fear spread through the group like a fire and all eyes turn to Souda-san.

"They...They found us...!" He gasps out. Koizumi-san is by his side in an instant.

"Explain. Now." She demands. 

"I saw them, the main department from our ward, heading this way! They're like, heavily armed, there's so many of them!"

"T-They found u-us!" Someone squeaks. 

We're surrounded by panicked murmuring. 

"What are we going to do?!"

"We're all gonna dieeee!" 

"How did they find us?!"

Chiaki's voice suddenly dominates them all. "Instead of panicking we should devise a plan. What should we do?"

The group falls silent. Everyone stares at the ground, searching for ideas but coming up with nothing. 

"Seems...like the kind of thing Hajime is good at. He's kind of a natural leader, right? I suggest. 

"Hinata does not seem to be in the position to think properly." A blonde pipes up. 

"Perhaps Sonia-san can come up with a plan!" Souda-san suggests eagerly.

"I apologize! But these kinds of things are not my specialty!" The fair-skinned lady responds. 

"Then we should talk to Hajime then. It's the only logical solution, no? There's little to no time left." I point out. 

"I'll go check on him." Chiaki offers. I nod at her and she quickly departs from the room. 

"I believe there's going to be a battle soon. We should all prepare." A silver-haired girl says. 

"Alright!" A buff brunette grins. 

"Guys, there's a problem!" Chiaki shouts, jogging back into the room. We all turn at the sound of her voice.

"Hajime's gone!" 

================================================================================

HAJIME POV

"Turn around! Slowly! Hands up!"

I let out an exasperated sigh as I begin to follow the familiar voices orders. 

"Saihara Shuichi, huh?" I say with a slight snicker.

How did I get here? Let's back up a few minutes. 

After departing from the hideout for Nagito's safety, I was walking around aimlessly. I was trying to lie low, not wanting to draw attention to myself. I'm a wanted criminal after all.

In the distance I heard the familiar sound of sirens and large vehicles. Like, some sort of officers were heading somewhere nearby.

I briefly wondered if investigators have found us already but decide it's not possible. 

Ah man, was a wrong about that.

Because not long after that I hear someone's footsteps fall into step a little ways behind mind. At first I thought nothing of it but once I started picking the most random directions to go and they still followed I knew something was up.

Deciding to confront this person, I lead this person down a dead end. But before I could make a move of my own they acted first. 

"Turn around! Slowly! Hands up!"

I let out an exasperated sigh as I begin to follow the familiar voices orders.

"Saihara Shuichi, huh?" I say with a slight snicker.

"Tch. Hinata Hajime," He points his quinque at me, "I always knew there was something off about you."

My eyes harden. "I never did anything." I respond tightly. He sniffs.

"No one in their right mind would believe you. And now, I'm finally going to kill you. Say goodbye."

'Why do ghoul investigators keep targeting me personally...'

"I don't want to fight you, Saihara. Come on, I know you're better than this." I plead calmly, extending a hand to this.

"I'll no longer fall for your twisted deceptions." He growls. 

"Saihara, please."

He begins advancing, swinging around his weapon around with professional precision. 

Okay, so we're doing this.

I release my kagune. 

===============================================================================

NAGITO POV

"I'm going to go find him!" I decide abruptly. But before I can leave Chiaki grabs my sleeve.

"Nagito, you can't! It's not safe! Doves are coming into the city as we speak!" She hisses. I frown at her.

"Exactly! Hajime can be in danger! I've got to find him!" I insist, struggling in her grip.

"He can take care of himself! He'll be back soon!"

I shove Chiaki off me. She stumbles back, falling onto the ground. "Sorry Chichi, but this is just something I've got to do."

I brush past everyone else standing in my way before they can grab me and race out of the building.

I don't know how much time I have left.


	19. Agony

HAJIME POV

"Woah!" I shriek, narrowly avoiding the edge of Saihara's quinque.

"Hurry up and die!" He snarls, launching himself at me. 

"Saihara, please, can't we just talk?!" I plead.

"I don't talk with criminal killers!"

Damn, I guess all ghoul investigators are just this stubborn. 

"Hajime! Shuichi!" Someone suddenly shouts. We both turn at the sound of the voice. There is Nagito, doubled over, trying to catch his breath. When in the hell did he get here?! And why?! "Stop-!"

"Get...out of here!" I pant. 

But it would turn out my fatal mistake was letting my guard down in front of the enemy.

Something is shoved through my body and suddenly my abdomen is on fire! A big bout of rosy-coloured blood shoots out of my mouth, eyes widened in shock. 

"Hajime!" Someone yells but it barely registers with me. The voice sounds nice yet so far away.

I hear two different sets of footsteps, one pair getting closer on pair getting further. I start falling, hurdling towards the unforgiving ground below.

A white-haired boy lunges to catch me but fails as my head smacks against the concrete. 

"Hajime!" Someone shrieks as I shut my eyes, suddenly feeling very sleepy...

===========================================================================

NAGITO POV

Hajime's been hit! Stabbed! Impaled!

I'm at his side in an instant, falling to my knees by his side. 

"Hang in there, Hajime..."

I've got to call for help, right? I need to stop the bleeding, or...

I poke at his side, trying to get him to show any signs of life. 

"Hajime..? Ha...ha...get up silly... our friends need our help..."

The greenish-tannish eyes I've grown to love and admire so much flutter open weakly, too weakly for comfort. 

"Nagito," He croaks, "I'm sorry...you have to witness this..." 

"Nothing bad is happening. Everything is okay. You're gonna be fine. Hang in there, I'll call for help and..."

I trail off, realizing any efforts on my part would be worthless in the end. Hajime is about to die, but at least he won't die alone. The least I can do is make sure he's comfortable in his final moments. 

"Hey Nagito..?"

"Um-hmm?" 

"Can you sing to me...until I fall asleep?" He asks softly.

I cradle his head with the utmost care, trying my hardest to ignore the rush of blood seeping out of his abdomen. As much as I hate to admit it, I know it's too late to help him now.

" Of course, lovely Hajime. Did you have a song in mind, or..?"

He shuts his eyes with a small smile on his face. "Anything...will be fine..."  
I take a deep breath and begin to sing a song I know he really loves. I don't waste time; knowing full well he has only moments left. 

My voice is a low murmur before increasing in the part I believe is the most important to us right now...

"I would hold you in my arms   
I would take the pain away  
Th-Thank you for all you've done..."

I can't help it, tears begin to stream down my face.  
No! NO! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM! NOT HIM! NOT HAJIME!

"F-Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again..."

His pulse slows down drastically as each breath he draws is more shallow than the last.   
Hajime....no...please don't leave me....I'm lost without you...!

With a final thump of his heart his body lays heavy in my arms.

I tilt back my head and let out a horrific wail.

(Song is 'Hurt' by Christina Aguilera. I thought it would be fitting...)


	20. Bittersweet

NAGITO POV

I carefully rest Hajime's sagging head onto the ground below. I carefully fold his hands over his chest. He's got...such a peaceful expression on his face. Is death really as tranquil as they say? 

Ah well...I hope he's found peace. I've got to be happy for him, right? He's probably in Heaven swimming in...I don't know a pool of grape juice. 

But...I can't be happy. My partner is dead. Before I could even tell him how much I loved and cared for him. He's gone now...I'll never get to see him again. I'll never get to speak to him again, I'll never hear his voice. Never again will I see him smile, never again will he call my name. 

I collapse on top of his body, shoulders convulsing with each sob. Oh my Atua...I can feel the warmth leaving his body. He really is dead, isn't he?

"Hajime..." I cry, burying my head in his chest.

Damn all the investigators. I can't believe I was ever one of them...This is unforgivable. I'm gonna slaughter all of them for what they did for us.

My head shoots up. 

I'll kill them all. There's no time to mourn when there's vengeance to be taken. I'll cry for him later.

"Ha...Haa..."

Laughter is bubbling up in my chest....strange....

I brush his hair away from his face. "Hajime, I'm sorry but I got to go. I'll come back. I'll kill them all...I'll make sure they all suffer...I'll kill Shuichi with my own two hands!" I laugh. There's no response from him. He's dead after all. 

I spring to my feet. Yes...I'll slaughter them all! This is going to be so much fun!

I take off in a mad sprint, laughing like a maniac!

==============================================================================

Yes, just as I've suspected a battle is commencing! The innocent group of ghouls battling against the ferocious ghoul investigators! One hope against the other! Who's hope will win in the end?!

I'll ensure the ghouls win. They'll all paY FOR WHAT THEY DID TO MY HAJIME!

I lunge, ready to dive into the thick of it but before I can someone grabs my hoodie and drags me around the corner into a dark alley. I'm dumped on the floor and I look up into the red and black eyes of my captor.

"Chiaki..." I mutter. She sighs as she crouches down in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing charging into battle without a weapon, Nagito?!" She demands. 

"Vengeance!" I snarl.

"Vengeance? For what?" She asks softly. 

"They killed Hajime! So I'm going to kill them all! Ahaha..." I explain with a slightly crazed tone; at least to the outside observer.

"Hajime got killed off? Man, this author sure is sadistic." She groans. I sniff.

"Did you just break the fourth wall?"

"What are you talking about Hajime just died and we're in the middle of a battle this is no time to break the fourth wall!"

"There's always time to break the fourth wall!" 

"Alright, fine! I was breaking the fourth wall!"

Chiaki sighs, regaining her composure. "It's unfortunate about Hajime...but you can't charge into the thick of things defenseless! Here." 

She presses something cool and metal, a gun into my hands.

"Thank you." I say.

"Come back when you need more amo. This is my task after all." She tells me. I nod curtly.

"Thank you."

"Stay safe."

"You too."

She gives me a quick peck on the cheek and I turn, exiting the alley. I run towards the battle, into the side where the ghouls are defending. 

Bullets are flying, quinques are being wielded with amazing precision, and kagune is flexing and attacking beautifully. It's incredible.

I take aim and fire into the crowd, keeping an eye out for my former friend, Hajime's murderer. "Show yourself, Saihara!" I scream. (I'm sorry you turned out to be the bad guy Shumai I love you sm) 

And then time seems to slow down as Saihara emerges from the crowd of investigators. He pulls his gun out of it's holster, (deciding not to use quinque against me I guess), raises it, aiming at my chest. 

"Oh look, it's the traitor." He scoffs.

"Oh look, it's the murderer." I spit back.

I take my aim at Saihara and fire. I miss horribly...damn, what awful luck!

"You call that a shot?" He mocks, "I don't get how you ever got hired! This is a real shot."

Before I can dodge he fires. He hits me right between the ribs and in the middle of my chest. I fall back, landing on my back. 

"Goodbye, Komaeda."

Saihara disappears. 

My vision is going blurry...haha....

Suddenly, out of the haze a misty brown-haired figure emerges. They come to a stop right next to me, and crouch over my body.

"Hajime...?" I croak. The smile gently and nod. "I thought you died..."

"I did," He replies, "I came back for you."

"...Back for me, huh? So I'm dying?"

"I'm afraid so. I saw you were dying and I figured we could leave for the next life together."

I relax my muscles. "...huh. Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it then." I sigh. He smiles at me, extending a hand. 

"Well, let's go."

"Yeah." I agree, taking his hand. I feel something heavy roll off my shoulders as Hajime pulls me off the ground. I turn around and look down at my deceased body. "Wow..." I comment emptily. 

Hajime gently touches my head and turns it back to look into his eyes. "Don't dwell on it, okay?" He murmurs. I shrug helplessly. 

"Everyone is going to be sad you're gone." I whisper.

"They're going to miss you too, Nagito," He responds softly, "but there's nothing we can do about it anymore. We need to get going."

I swallow and nod firmly. "Right."

I retake his hand and we start walking.

The End

I be doing an author's note on the next page. Hope you liked the story.


	21. Final Word From Your Author

I uploaded this and the final chapter at the same time so if you came to the latest update go back.

Thank you for reading this story! It was a lot of fun and I was really excited about it. It looks like I've been writing a new story to completion every month so we'll see if I do something for October aha. I have another Komahina story idea. I know that's all I write but I couldn't care less aha.

AHAHA I JUST NOTICED I SWITCHED FROM WRITING THIRD PERSON POV TO HAJIME AND NAGITO'S POV IM SORRY AHAHA

Everything I referenced:

-Tokyo Ghoul (i know that's what the whole au was based around but I took stuff from the anime too sort of)

-Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair

-Mentions of Atua is from Danganronpa V3 Killing Harmony

-Freak Like me-another Komahina au I did

-Yuri On Ice

-Attack On Titan In Nine Minutes (youtube video)

-I thought I did an OHSHC reference at some point but I can't find it so maybe not

-Hamiltion

Okay love you all and thanks to those who worried about my health aha I think I'm fine.

Byeeee


	22. Alternate Ending Requested By Literally One Person On Wattpad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted a Komanami alternate end oop

NAGITO POV

It's been about a year since Hajime died.

When I ran to avenge my partner, Chiaki dragged me behind a building and talked some sense into me. She explained that charging in without a plan or a weapon was utterly stupid and I'd be more helpful staying there and helping her. So that's what I did. 

We stayed there, supplying weapons and healthcare to those of us who needed it. In the end, our side won and the Doves fled. We only had two other deaths in the whole thing: Ibuki and Fuyuhiko. Many of the others ended the battle severely wounded.

We went out on the battlefield amongst our injured comrades along with Mikan and treated their wounds. It was odd, as we were victorious but everything seemed grey and bleak.

We had memorial services for Hajime, Fuyuhiko, and Ibuki. 

After that, everyone seemed to go their separate ways. Everyone moved out of Japan, finding it too hard to stay there anymore. Some went to Britain, others to Italy, others to Spain, so on and so forth. TeruTeru, Sonia, Chiaki, and I went to Canada.

Chiaki and I live together now. You see, ever since we met there was this instant connection although since I was in love with Hajime I ignored it completely. I asked her out six months ago and were very happy now, although we both still love and miss Hajime. 

Not only that, Chiaki's pregnant. It was a little accident that happened on Valentine's Day I guess. It's a boy and we're naming it Hajime. Psych, that's too cliche for our taste we're going to name him Izuru.

Chiaki often worries about what a baby that's half human half ghoul is going to be like. Too be honest I'm terrified too but I'm sure we'll be fine. 

"What are you writing?" Chiaki asks. I look up at her with a smile.

"I'm recording everything that's happened. I don't want to forget any of this " I answer truthfully. She nods thoughtfully. 

"I see. Will you publish this?" 

"I already have. When you publish it on Wattpad under a name no one knows it's not suspicious at all."

"Ah." 

So that about sums it up. I hope you have enjoyed our story. I hope I was able to get in my former partner's mindset alright.

Let's meet again soon.

~Nagito Komaeda 

(Basic summary of what would happen if Nagito never joined the fight)


End file.
